One piece:joureny to Bunsho Island
by The K factor
Summary: When brook's violin loses a string the pirates go to Bunsho Island to get a new one.But they run into trouble when they first have to deal with the Fiddler Pirates
1. Chapter 1

One piece: Journey to Bunsho Island

Chapter one

As the Thousand Sunny travels along the clear, blue, sea we see the straw hat pirates doing various activities.

Luffy, Chopper ,and Usopp are fishing hoping to catch something to eat. (unfortunately they don't)

Zoro is of course sleeping under a tree

While Robin and Nami are sitting and talking Sanji comes by with hearts in his eyes severing them drinks.

Frankey is saling the ship,and Brook watch over everyone from atop the sail.

Seeing all the activity Brook propose he plays a song.

With everyone cheering him on Brook brings out his violin and begins to play Bink's Sake.

Soon enough Luffy, Brook, Chopper, and Usopp start dancing ,claps there hands ,and laughter surrounded the ship.

Until you heard a loud clink sound "What was that?" said Luffy

Oh no this is terrible my E-string broke now I can't play. "Well brook can't you play a song without the E-string" said Nami

You don't understand the E- string to me produces the most beautiful notes. I can't call myself a musician without it.

We can just go to an island get the strings from a music store.

No there is only one place to get quality strings "Bunsho Island"

Bunsho Island is an Island full of music from there comes the perfect violin strings.

With these strings I can feel like a musician again.

Then lets set sail for Bunsho Island

--

-

-

-

-

--

-

-

-

-

-

When the straw hat pirates finally reach Bunsho Island they discover it is not the way they thought it was.

"This place is a dump" said Usopp

My eyes must be disheveling me or they would if I had any"Yohohoho"

A man approach them pleading for help "save me"

"Sir what happened to this place it's so terrible?" said Brook

The Fiddler Pirates came.

They rule the land took and all the money from our business leaving us poor.

Not to far away someone was crying and fleeing in tear from two guys carrying katanas

I don't have your money so just leave me alone.

Sorry but you know if you don't have the money then we get to have some fun.

Now it is time to show you we mean business before the sword made contact Zoro clash swords with them.

"Who are you?" That not important the only thing that is important is that I'm going to beat you.

So Zoro perform the attack "Oni Giri" slash the man in three. While the other was trying to run Robin caught him with her powers

and Sanji ended it with "Collier shoot". The man was so relive he was literally kissing at there feet.

Thank you so much for saving me. "Don't mention it" said luffy.

No there must be someway I can repay do you know someone that can make violin strings.

I CAN but the only thing is that the Fiddler Pirate clean my out of everything.

So basically if we can take down the pirates then you can make the string.

"Of course" that is what we will do. WE WILL TAKE DOWN THE FIDDLER PIRATES.

"Conductor" we have heard that there is another group of pirates on the Island.

If they think they can take us down then they will have another thing coming to them.

Principle Seats it's time to take care of some pirates.

End of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

One piece: Journey to Bunsho Island

Chapter two

We last left off with the Straw hat pirates searching for the leaders of the Fiddler Pirates.

"Man were are these guys" said luffy

"Well this Island is pretty big so they can be anywhere" said Nami

"We might have better reasults if we split into teams." said Robin

Find then lets do that. So the teams are Nami and Robin, Zoro and Brook, Frankey and Sanji, and Luffy, Chopper,and Usopp.

This is perfect the crew split up now is our chance to strike.

As Zoro and Brook traveled west they started a short conversation. "Brook how did know about this place?" The Rumbar Pirates and I would come down here and get supplies for our instruments every year. "I see" After their conversation there was a big evil laugh "Mawhahahahah". Who was that? said Brook. It was I principle violaist Vivaldi. I am here to take you down.

As Nami and Robin traveled east they heard a lovely yet sinsiter tune. What was that? From out the shadows came principle second violinist Coreli. Wow I get to look at these beautiful ladies. I just have one question. Can I have your bras. "HELL NO" said Nami. Then I'm gonna have to stop you from here.

As Frankey and Sanji traveled south sanji repatedly complain about not being with Nami or Robin. Oh why did I have to be stuck with you insted of Nami~swan or Robin-chan. "Oh shut up already" Who things they have the guts to face me? I do then a giant man with a cello on his shoulders appeared claming he was principle celloist Monteverdi.

As Luffy,Chopper, and Ussop traveled north they were walking down a road, but at the end of the road was a woman. "Who are you?" said Chopper. At first the lady didn't respond. "Who are you?" said Ussop the lady didn't respond again. WHO ARE YOU? said Luffy. Damn if you must know I am principle first violinist Leonarda. I guess you are the one we have to take down. Please like you can. It a three one one battle. Oh really now Heki heki no she broke into particles and reform into three beings only the where an inch shorther. I can belive it she multipled her self. That the power of the Heki heki no mi fruit for any thing I touch will duplicate itself. Conducter-sama all of use have ingauded in battle.

Good now those pirates don't have a chance in hell to stop us.

End of chapter two


	3. Chapter 3

One Piece: Journey to Bunsho Island

Chapter 3

We last left off with each of the straw hat pirates engage in battle.

So you are you of the men that is terrorizing this once beautiful Island,said Brook

Please don't make us out to be the bad guy for all we wanted was to get some supplies,said Vivaldi

Yeah without paying,said Zoro. Well we are pirates after all.

Let's stop all this talking and get to fighting,said Zoro my words exactly

RANKYAKU,said Vivaldi air blades started to come from his legs.

Brook block the act with Polka Remise which created several sword thrust.

Zoro said to Vivaldi, that a technice from the CP9 is it.

Well they are not the only people that can know things if I'm correct.

Whatever "Tatsu Maki" suddenly a dragon like tornado was launched at Vivaldi

I don think so Mawahaa "Soru" Vivaldi launched himself in the air and avoided the attack.

While he was in the air Brook gave him a special surprise. "Aubade" a burst of air was hurled at him causing him to throw up blood.

As he landed back to the ground and Zoro and Brook where coming towards him Vivaldi gave out a last desperate attempt "Shigan Ouren".

Unfortunately this didn't work because Brook ended the battle with Hanauta Sanchou: Yahazu Giri.

--

-

-

-

-

--

-

--

Off in the east we come to Nami and Robin fighting Coreli.

Hmm it has been an hour now and the only move he made was his eyes pointing towards our chest.

It seems that if he doesn't make a move then we have too.

"Dos Fleur" said by Robin to trap Coreli and he was hit in the face by Nami's Cyclone tempo.

Yet Oddly enough the attack did not work.

What in the world why isn't this working.

Because of my Tekkai and my iron will to love.

That is what blocking me from our attacks.

To hit such perfection should be a crime but I have to follow my master's orders so Tekkai Kenpou "Ookami Hajiki".

Knock out Nami don't worry I have not forgoten about you Rankyaku "Sen" yet Robin counterattacked with Ocho Fleur Clutch

Hmm the way you have me like this is so sexy

WoW you make Sanji look actually look decent."Nami", said Robin

So you got up after all

Yes especially now that I know your weakness.

Mirage Tempo Fata Morgana

The five versions of Nami appeared a tall skinny version, a short version, a fat version, a big version, and a relatively normal looking version.

Oh my God before you were so beautiful but that there are so many imperfect version of you it is disgusting.

That what I what I wanted you to think now robin do your thing.

Ok Once Fleur Slam she attack him to the ground and finally Nami used Thunder Lance Tempo to finish him off.

Will even though I'm defeated I got to have a glimpse of beauty.

Now that Nami, Robin, Zoro, and Brook are done with their battles it is up for the rest to finish their battles

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

One piece:Journey to Bunsho Island

Chapter 4

We last left off with Brook, Zoro, Nami, and Robin finishing their battles

Now the focus is on the rest off the strawhat pirates.

As we travel south we see sanji and Frankey now fighting in their battles.

Sanji gave the first attack with "Poitrine" kicking Monteverdi in his chest but he block the attack with his cello.

So Frankey came from behind and attack with Strong Right.

He knocked Monteverdi into a nearby wall. Sadly when he got up Sanji and Frankey notice him laughing and saying "I must admit I have not fought like this in a long time." Now that I have seen what you can do this battle is out of the park. Then he held his cello like a baseball bat and attack Sanji with his attack Homerun hitter. Sanji quickly jumped out of the way and approached Frankey saying "Fankey I have a plan but I'm going to need some time". No problem

While Sanji was leaving the battle scene Monteverdi was try to follow him but Frankey attacked him with "Weapons Left" replied, Don't look at him because you are my opponent.

Fine then, so Monteverdi attack with his special technique "Cello Pound" by using Tekkai to harden his cello and finally pounding it onto the ground creating a shock wave that send Frankey falling. He followed the attack with strike four (where he pretends the cello is a golf club of course send the person flying while saying FOUR.)

The attack really did not do any damage because since Frankey is mostly made of metal. What the world how coming it did not work? Because of you didn't I'm a cyborg which means I mostly have metal parts.

Well I really don't care because I am going too take you down Monteverdi raised his cello.

You're you shouldn't care about me you should care about him.

Sanji came in with his legs at high speeds and legs flamed up and repeatedly kick the cello turning it into ashes.

Hmm know that your cello is up in flames you are useless:but how did you that

Beacuse no matter how hard the wood is eventually it will burn when heated up.

With the cello burned up Monteverdi tried to flee, but Frankey and Sanji ended the battle with their attacks Coup de Vent and Premier Haché .

A fiddler pirate over saw the battle and reported it to the conductor at the Fiddler Pirate headquaters.

Sir I have some bad news, three of the principle seats have lost in there battles.

So I guess it is all up to Leonarda to beat Luffy and the other pirates.

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

One piece:Journey to Bunsho Island

Chapter 5

We last left off with Frankey and Sanji finishing their battle and luffy,chopper,and ussop about to fight in theirs.

The straw hat crew minus luffy, Chopper, and Ussop all met at the ship to discuss their plans.

"So lets look at the situation",said Nami

Now with us taking down the principle seats the fiddlers pirates power has weaken. I fell that we can go to the fiddler pirates hedquaters and take

them down once and for all

"But what about luffy and the others",said Brook.

Well considering that they are not back yet, then they must be fighting.

So here is the plan for when we raid the headquarters

Frankey and Robin will act as the first line of defense clearing a path fo us.

Then since Brook and sanji can attack fast they will be the second line

And next me and Zoro will run to the captain's chambers and distract the captin leading him outside.

So we can group together and defeat him.

"Everyone is clear on the plan",said Nami

"Yes" Yes Nami~swan,said Sanji then lets head out

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Fear my wrath",said Leonarda as she split apart a broken building and turned it into a giant fist.

Usopp at first screamed in terror ,but he turned around,pulled out his slingshot, and attack with Namari Boshi firing small lead balls.

But Leonarda splited apart before the attack landed.

Chopper that was in walking point galloped across all of Leonarda attacks as she split a part a streetlamp and them into needles. Chopper turned into jumping point to avoid the attacks and transformed into arm point to strike with Kokutei Cross. When the attack land she splited apart. "UH WHAT HAPPENED" said Chopper

Luffy reaptedly used Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun to attack but Leonarda kept backing away finally she gather all her other forms and turned them into wings.

"Bye-Bye",said Leonarda as she flew away going towards the Fiddler pirates headquarters and Luffy, Ussop ,and Chopper followed.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Meanwhile the raid at the fiddler pirates is currently going on as Robin uses Dos Manos to create two large hands and clutch the opponets together,and Frankey uses 0mm Koukei 1.5 MAX Cola Power Coup de Vent to propeled himself towards the crowd of enemies and literary make a path for the other pirates.

After walking up a few stairs the pirates meet a second wave of pirates that circled around them and then they each pulled out violins and began playing loud high pitch notes hurting their ears causing them to bow down. Brook was dealing with the notes easier that everyone else so he went around the room using Prelude Au Fer to slice their violins. Since there was a brake in the noises sanji attacked with Longé a sweeping kick.

While he was doing this Zoro and Nami ran up towards the third floor to find out that there is a gigantic hole in the floor. "What is all this?",said Nami "It is the launch pad for my robot the Spider X Model",said Johann

Suddenly a huge pod with eight spider like legs and six laser eyes appered and Leonarda was on top the machine."Hello meet the greatest threat to the pirate world" said, Leonarda.

Outside luffy stretched across to find a balcony he can hang on to which can pull him across to the third floor, and chopper turned into jumping point with ussop on his back to take them across.

Once they reached up there the only thing on their face was shock "AHHHHHHHHH" screamed by the straw hat pirates.

Johan shot a laser on the ground that broke apart the floor causing the straw hat pirates to fall.

Luffy used his powers to grab on to something and Zoro stabed his sword into the ground everyone else fell down.

"Guys" said Luffy and Zoro

"Luffy" said everyone else as the fell down to what may seem like their deaths.

End of chapter 5

The next chapter is going to be the conclusion we are all going to look forward too.


	6. Chapter 6

One piece:Journey to Bunsho Island

Chapter 6

The straw hat pirates journey through Bunsho Island has been a bumpy ride as their encounters with the Fiddler pirates drove them into dangerous situation, but now things are really getting hairy.

"Nami,Ussop,Chopper don't worry we are going to save you",said luffy

"Please give it up straw hat it is over",said Johann then he shot a laser at Luffy, but he dodge the attack and retaliated with Gomu Gomu no Bazooka.

"That won't do any damage to this perfect machine Leonarda go down there and deal with straw hat" "yes,sir"

Then she jumped down and splited apart the wall apart making it into a big suit of armor.

Luffy attempted to brake the armor with Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun flying each of his fist at her yet sadly she splited apart from the armor then reappeared to strike him right in the face.

"Hey over here don't forget about me",said Zoro

"You have nothing to worry about because if haven't",said Johann as he slammed one of the arms to the ground.

Zoro quickly moved away and scaled the arm and replied with the attack "Yasha Karasu" causing him to cut the arm so bad it fell off.

"What the world how did you do that",shocked by Johann

_

_

_

_

_

While the other straw hats were falling Sanji and Brook noticed them falling "Aah Nami~swan" said Sanji I'm here to save you as they rushed down to the first floor

On the first floor Robin and Frankey heard screaming,Frankey looked up and said "Hey it the Guys, Robin do something" so she used Cien Fleur Spider Net to save the guys from falling.

"Are you ok?" said Brook and Sanji as they ran towards them actually falling on the guys "Ouch I think I broken a bone but then again I'm just made of them "Yohohoho"

"Get off me", Screamed nami and said "look we get up to that floor and help Zoro and Luffy before they get killed"

_

_

_

The battle against Johann and Leonarda is not going so well

Gomu Gomu no Hanabi as Luffy released a flurry of punches in the air Leonarda splited apart into the air clinging to Luffy and crushing him.

Luffy stretched his arm far back and snapped it back delivering a short distance blow to the face.

Luffy escaped from her clutches and ran behind a wall to hide.

H mm is that all you got because if it is you're so sad Leonarda splited apart into two and ran to Luffy "if you thought one of us was bad then two well be twice the nightmare" then suddenly there was a loud bird hawk sound then a fiery phoenix was shot straight at her at the nick of time both of them splited apart.

That was close said the four Leonardas

Chopper said,"GET THEM" then Chopper,Ussop,Nami,and brook grabbed all of the Leonardas.

I finally figured you out "because when ever you spilt yourself apart you get smaller and weaker, so I figured as long as we do this there is nothing you can do."

"You are a smart little monkey"said Leonarda "I'm a reindeer" said Chopper.

But it is to late to do anything about it then the Leonardas splited their particle apart and merged with the Spider X Model to turn her in to the machine itself "Now your finish"

More like you finsh said Chopper, Franky, Usopp, Zoro, and Sanji as they performed Big Emperor and knocked the robot all the way outside.

The Spider X Model shot back with the combination attack Laser spilt for Johann shot the six laser beams but Leonarda spilted each of the beams to make thousands of beams rain down from the sky.

Frankey used both of his arms to form the twin Hoshi Shield and block everybody.

For the final blow Luffy activated second gear gave the words"It's time you pay for all the hardships you caused to this Island" then he goes into third gear and uses the attack Gomu Gomu no Gigant Jet Shell to push the Spider X Model into the ocean.

Making Leonarda lose her powers and malfunctioning the robot leaving them all powerless.

In the end the remainder of the Fiddler pirates work to pay for all the damage they caused ,and both Leonarda and Johann were sent floating off into the sea.

Well after the straw hats said their good-bys and got the long waited violin string they all went on their way with Brook playing a cheery song all the way from the Island.

The End


End file.
